


I'd Give It All For You

by knightsofreyloreborn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Major Character Undeath, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, idk how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsofreyloreborn/pseuds/knightsofreyloreborn
Summary: This is a fix-it ending for the end of TROS, major spoilers.A newly redeemed Ben Solo gives his life to save Rey's, but is this the end of Ben Solo's journey?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I'd Give It All For You

Ben could feel the surge of the Force around him, he heard the voices of the previous Jedi as they spoke to Rey. He could hear her voice faintly as she rose and took on Palpatine by herself. Ben struggled to pull himself up and out of the hole that Palpatine had thrown him into. He was almost there when he felt Rey’s life force slip away. **  
**

He froze, his fingers digging into the rocks, he felt as though his heart had stopped in his chest. “No,” he whispered. “No, no, no,” she couldn’t be gone, she had to still be alive. He snapped out of it and finished dragging himself out of the hole, and there he saw Rey’s lifeless body on the ground. “Rey,” he whispered her name, his heart thundering in his chest and he limped toward her.

He couldn’t lose her, not when he had just gotten her, not when he had just found her. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go, they were supposed to win this together, they were supposed to be together.

Ben landed beside Rey’s body and he picked her up, looking at her face, the glassiness of her eyes. There was no spark of life in his beautiful Rey, nothing that made her the strong person he knew her to be. He lifted her so that he could hug her, his mind racing as he came to the realization of what he had to do.

Gently he lowered her so that he was still cradling her in his arms, his free hand coming to rest on her abdomen. He would do whatever was necessary to let her live, even if it meant giving up his own life to do it. After all he had done, she deserved to live, she was the one that deserved to see the galaxy at peace.

He closed his eyes and began to breathe, they were one and he would give his half of his soul to save her. It took a moment, but he felt her stirring, she sat up and he opened his eyes to see the life coming back into hers. Relief washed through him, she was all right, he had saved her.

“Ben,” she said his name in a hushed tone as if she couldn’t believe that he was there, that he was still alive. Before he could do anything her lips were on his and for the first time in his life, Ben felt true happiness. The woman he loved was kissing him, she wasn’t shunning him. He was there with her and she was all right.

When she pulled away he offered her a smile and she smiled back, both happy, but it would be short-lived. Ben knew that he couldn’t hold on much longer. He could feel himself growing faint now and before any more could be said between the two of them he fell back, his eyes closing as he did. He was okay with this just as long as Rey lived.

“Ben!” Rey looked at him desperately, what had gone wrong? Why had he collapsed? She searched for a pulse, for any sign of life, but there was nothing. “No!” She screamed, tears already running down her face. “No, please no he can’t go, not now.” A soft glow filled the cavern where she and Ben were, and when she looked up she saw the Jedi Masters before her, including Leia. All of them solemn as they took in the scene before them. “Please,” she begged. “Is there something I can do? He doesn’t deserve to die!”

Anakin stepped forward and knelt before the two of them, his eyes filled with sadness. “He did what I could not,” his voice was soft and he lifted his gaze from Ben to meet Rey’s eyes. “My grandson was stronger than I ever could be. And you’re right, Rey, he doesn’t deserve to die. He deserves so much more than the hand that fate dealt him.”

“Anakin,” there was another voice now another Jedi stepped forward. “Are you sure?”

Anakin turned and smiled at the Jedi, “It’s okay, Obi-Wan. I put my family through so much pain and suffering, I need to do this. For me. For my children. And for Ben.” He looked back at his son and daughter, giving them both a smile and then he turned his attention to Ben. “Be happy,” he whispered before he disappeared.

Rey waited to see what would happen next. She held her breath hoping for a miracle. She watched Ben, felt for him and then just when she thought that nothing was going to happen he sucked in a breath. Rey let out a happy laugh and helped him sit up, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck, holding him close. The Jedi Masters watched with relieved and happy expressions. The story was ending, the war was over, and the Skywalkers were getting the ending that they deserved.

Rey pulled away and looked at Ben, he was still confused as to how he was here, but so happy to see Rey before him. “What now?” He asked her.

She took his hand, “Now we start our life.”

Finn watched the skies for the X-Wing that Rey was in. He knew that she was still alive, but where was she? What was taking her so long? Poe came to stand beside him, his eyes watching the skies as well hoping to see her landing. “She’ll be here,” Poe sounded as if he were trying to convince himself of this as well.

“Where is she?” Finn questioned. “She left with us, she should be here too.”

Poe went to respond when he saw the X-Wing descending. “There!” The two men surged forward and saw Rey climbing down out of the X-Wing, but she wasn’t alone. “What the hell?!” Poe went for his blaster, but Finn stopped him.

“No, wait,” there was something different about the man now. This wasn’t Kylo Ren.

Rey walked in front of Ben a little defensively, she knew that her friends wouldn’t be happy to see him. “It’s okay,” she said as she approached. “He’s with us.”

“The hell he is!” Poe said angrily. “He was with the First Order, he was the Supreme Leader!”

“I know, but that was Palpatine’s doing,” Rey told him. “There’s so much that you don’t know, but he saved me.”

“He brought you back to life,” Finn said. Rey, Poe, and Ben looked at Finn with matching expressions of shock. Finn sighed, it was now or never, “What I’ve been trying to tell you is that I’m Force sensitive,” he told Rey. “I felt you die back on Exogal. I thought you were gone until you weren’t.” His eyes landed on Ben, “That was your doing wasn’t it?”

Ben nodded his head, “I did, I brought her back.” He squared his shoulders and let out a breath, “And I know this may not count for much, and I know I have a lot to do in order to make up for all the wrongs I made, but I am sorry. I’m sorry for the pain and suffering I caused. I want to make up for it.”

“And you will,” Rey insisted. She looked back at her friends, “Poe, Finn, I want you to meet Ben Solo, Leia’s son.”

Finn stuck out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Ben.”

“You too Finn,” Ben offered a small, nervous smile.

Poe narrowed his eyes, but stuck his hand out as well, “I still don’t trust you.”

“And I don’t expect you too, trust is earned, let me try and earn yours,” he responded.

“Can I get a hug now?” Rey asked her friends, a smile on her face. They quickly engulfed her in a hug, Ben stood back a sense of calm washing over him. People eyed him, knowing who he was and wondering why he was here. It would take people a while to accept him as he was now, but he was going to try his hardest to make sure they did. 

Tatooine was hot and dry and Ben hated it. Rey was used to the desert climate and she seemed unbothered by the conditions. Ben, on the other hand, wanted to be as far away from this desert as humanly possible. The only reason why he was here was because he wanted to be there for Rey. She had told him that they had to bury Anakin’s and Leia’s sabers. It seemed only fitting that they do so.

“Come on, it’s over here,” she said as she guided the Falcon in the direction of Luke’s former home.

Ben was sitting in the co-pilot seat, he had been reluctant at first. There were so many memories attached to the Falcon, and at first, he had teared up being back inside. Rey had been patient with him as they made their way to the cockpit. She didn’t want to rush him into this too quickly knowing the memories that were attached to the ship.

Now that they had landed they were making their way to the home that was now almost covered with sand. No one had been here in so long. Together Rey and Ben searched what rooms they could, exploring the place Luke had once called home. Anakin had once called his planet home as well, maybe not this exact place, but it is where Ben’s grandfather had been born and raised as a child.

Ben took everything in, and as his thoughts ran wild Rey came over and slipped her hand into his. It broke Ben of the spell that he was under and he looked down at Rey who gently placed a kiss on his arm, a silent way of telling him that she was there.

“It’s odd,” he spoke aloud. “Knowing that this planet is where Uncle Luke and Grandfather grew up. That this is the home where my uncle lived before Obi-Wan led him on his journey to becoming a Jedi.”

“Are you ready to bury the sabers?” She asked softly, she didn’t want to push him before he was ready.

He nodded his head, “I think I am.”

They climbed out of the home and off to the side knelt down. Anakin’s and Leia’s sabers were wrapped up to protect them from the sand. Together they reached out and lowered the sabers into a hole and covered it with sand. When the task was complete they stood and looked at one another. Rey could see the peace on Ben’s face and it made her happy to know that for once there was nothing plaguing his mind.

“Where to now?” He asked her, leaning down so that his forehead was resting against hers.

“Wherever we want to go, I suppose,” she responded. “Where do you want to go?”

Ben pulled back, thinking for a moment, where did he want to go? Then an idea came to him. “Can we go to Naboo? I haven’t been since I was a child and I would like to visit my grandmother’s grave. I want to tell her how things ended, and I want to introduce her to the love of my life.”

Rey’s cheeks heated and she gave him a wide smile, “I’d love that.”

Hand in hand they headed back to the Falcon together to set a course for Naboo. Ben watched Rey as she prepped for flight, and he wondered how in all the galaxy he became so lucky to have her as the other half of his soul. A life of pain and suffering that never seemed to end and now he had Rey, he had a chance to have a happy life that his grandfather never got to lead before him.

He wouldn’t waste this gift. He would make every moment of his life count, and he silently thanked his grandfather for giving him this chance, for giving him the chance that Anakin never got.

And just like that Rey and Ben were zooming across the sky into the vastness of space on their next journey together.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a spin-off from this story. We'll see. My tumblr is knightsofreylo reborn as well if you want to go follow me and say hi! I'm working on a Dark!Reylo fic next.


End file.
